


Cherry Pie

by kwlosko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Makeouts, donghyuck is a little bitch what else is new, this is really soft and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: It's hot.Mark is wearing short shorts.Donghyuck decides to get revenge.Renjun is left to suffer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsung/gifts).



> THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND I THINK THAT I HAVE NAILED ALL OF HER WEAKNESSES AND I JUST REALLY HOPE THAT SHE LIKES IT
> 
> Also this is my first time writing ANY of these boys so... bear with me yes.

It’s hot.

It’s hot and Renjun is suffering and it’s  _ hot _ .

He isn’t suffering because it’s hot, not directly. He’s suffering because stupid Mark stupid Lee is wearing short shorts to deal with the heat.

More specifically, he’s suffering because Mark is sitting cross-legged on the floor in a way that shows off his gorgeous thighs, but is too busy - fiddling with a pencil between his fingers and picking at the corner of the notebook settled in front of him - to pay attention to anything else.

Or anyone else.

Renjun. He means Renjun. 

Donghyuck tried to get his attention, sat beside him and poked at his arm and pouted at him and went so far as to try to crawl into his lap. Mark pushed him off - gently, but with a sigh and an apology, though he didn’t look very apologetic. 

Renjun just snickered a laugh, when Donghyuck crawled away and picked himself up with a dramatic “hmph!” before stomping off.

It’s been a few minutes now, and Renjun is left wondering where Donghyuck went, because it isn’t like him to want to be alone, especially when he’s pouty, but he’s sure that he’ll come back eventually. In the meantime, the position that Renjun is in on the couch gives him the perfect eyeful of Mark’s legs, all tanned, toned lines and hard muscle that Renjun just really wants to put his hands on, wants to feel over and admire as he leans close to his face and-

Mark looks over and Renjun’s eyes instantly drop to the book in his hands.

He feels silly. They’ve been dating for months, now, and he should  _ not  _ feel guilty or embarrassed for ogling his boyfriend, but… Well, he still hasn’t gotten very good at expressing his feelings. Not like this, anyway. He’s getting better at it in more intimate moments, when they’re pressed close together and covered by that soft blanket of gentle quiet and he can murmur them without feeling exposed, as though being in an open room with him makes  _ any _ practical difference.

He just… isn’t a very open person. 

He just isn’t Donghyuck.

Mark shifts, drags himself over to the coffee table and stretches his legs out wide, nearly parallel to it, as he places his notebook on top. He spends a moment stretching before he curls up, tucks his feet under himself and fiddles with his pencil again.

Renjun is left watching how the curves of his thighs shift, how the muscle tenses as he moves. He finds himself wanting to kiss up the skin.

This time, Mark manages to get a couple of lines of lyrics out, before he’s setting his pencil down, pausing for a long moment and then letting out a heavy sigh. 

Before he can lament for too long, Donghyuck’s sweet voice is carrying in through the air, dripping with saccharine.

“Mark-hyung~”

It’s probably a sugary coating for poison, Renjun thinks, as he watches him step into the doorway.

He’s right.

“Do you think this lipstick matches these shorts?”

Donghyuck has put his own short shorts on, a bright, vibrant red that does, indeed, match the pretty, cherry coloring on his lips.

Renjun is once again distracted by what the shorts show off first, taking in  _ thighs _ \- just as toned and gorgeous as Mark’s but darker, a stunning bronze compared to a gentle cream. Of course Donghyuck is about as subtle as a brick through a window, going completely over the top in every way that he can. He pairs it with a tight-fitting black tank top, one that hugs his curves and shows off his tiny waist, and Renjun is tormented by the thought that he knows just how good it feels in his hands, just how he presses up against him.

“What?” Mark looks up, blurry and distracted, but everything on his face freezes the moment that he sees the boy in the doorway, the way that he’s dressed, the way that he’s looking at him with the most innocent, angelic eyes, even as a smirk threatens to creep its way up onto his lips.

“Aw, you’re still working?” Donghyuck pouts again, exaggerated this time, almost comical. “I guess I’ll just have to ask Injunnie!”

He nearly skips over to him, fast enough that Renjun is still reeling, still trying to process all of…  _ that _ , all of every bit of skin that he’s showing off or keeping just out of sight.

His arms are softer than his legs, not nearly as toned and full as Mark’s, but God, his biceps alone could make Renjun’s mouth dry.

And he’s distracted by that, distracted by his arms, his legs, his  _ throat _ long enough that he doesn’t process what he said until it’s too late, until he’s swinging his leg over the couch and knocking the book (granted, which he hasn’t actually looked at for a solid hour) out of his hands and  _ crawling into his lap _ .

“Well?” He presses in, lays over him, straddles his hips and leans in so he’s a bare few inches away from his lips. “What do you think of my outfit?”

Okay, yeah, Renjun’s mouth is definitely dry now.

He fumbles for a moment before he manages to recover. Mostly. His cheeks feel warm. “You look fine. What are you doing?”

“Ooh, I got a real compliment~” Donghyuck giggles, something delighted but  _ cruel _ , far too much sharpness in his eyes when he locks them with Renjun’s. He looks like he’s planning on devouring him.

Renjun can’t seem to find it in himself to protest.

Donghyuck continues before Renjun can stumble over the words that he feels bubbling up to the edge of his lips. “I had to pick between lipstick shades, you know. I wanted to make sure that it fit  _ perfect _ ! This one is Cherry Pie…” He muses that for a moment, before his grin turns sharp, more predatory. “Wanna find out how it tastes?”

Renjun feels dizzy all of a sudden, thoughts swirling and battling loudly, although he feels that any response with any  _ sense _ has already been drowned out.

He clears his throat, looking for a way out, a way to say  _ yes, God, please _ , that doesn’t make his skin feel too tight. His fingers twitch, hands raise, hovering over the curve of his hips. It seems that this takes far too long for Donghyuck, because he’s making a face, and then he’s leaning the rest of the way in, himself.

The instant that their lips press together, Renjun is grabbing at his waist. He holds it gently, carefully, not wanting to hurt, but Donghyuck is far too talented to let him stay that way for long. He knows his weak spots, knows how to pepper tiny kisses down the seam of his lips before kissing him full-on, knows just how slowly to start moving his lips against his, knows just how to run his fingers through his hair while he does it.

Renjun’s thumbs dig into his skin, holding him tighter,  _ feeling _ him. It isn’t as much as he wants - it can’t be, because that would involve the impossibility of having his hands all over him at once - but it’s close and he’s been sitting there suffering in silence for so long that he feels like a balloon ready to burst, at all of the attention.

Donghyuck’s lips feel tacky with the lipstick and Renjun doesn't  _ care _ . His lips move against his slowly - not because Donghyuck has decided to be gentle with him, he’s sure, but because he knows that that’s what makes his chest tighten, his cheeks burn, his head swim. That and how he peppers kisses over his bottom lip, while Renjun struggles to breathe, and how he works his way up to deeper, harder kisses that are returned all too enthusiastically. He feels his chest tighten, feels himself swell within it, feels like he’s going to shake out of his skin or combust, and neither of those options feels particularly bad at the moment.

Except that both of those mean that he would have to stop kissing Donghyuck, of course.

It takes a moment for Renjun to muster up the courage, before he’s licking at the seam of Donghyuck’s pretty, painted lips, wanting entrance, wanting to touch, wanting more,  _ more _ …

Donghyuck pulls away with a sharp grin, his lipstick smeared over the corners of his mouth.

He ducks back in quickly, plants his lips against the curve of Renjun’s jaw in a way that makes him groan, tilting his head to give him as much access to his skin as he possibly can. His hands fall from Renjun’s hair, one stabilizing himself on his shoulder and the other cupping his jaw, pushing and shoving and forcing his neck however he pleases with an unceremonious roughness that makes Renjun’s heels dig into the couch. His lips trail down over the curve of his neck, taking a moment to drag his teeth over a tender part of his throat.

Renjun’s breath hitches, eyes squeezing shut, his fingers scrabbling, curling so his nails are certainly biting into Donghyuck’s back.

And Donghyuck pulls away.

Renjun’s breathing is staggered and shallow, as he fights to loosen his grip, readies a quick apology, certain that he’s why he’s stopped - whether it’s because he actually hurt him or because it’s just a reason to pout and tease him he isn’t entirely certain - except that, when he opens his eyes, Mark is hovering over them.

And more specifically, Mark is cupping Donghyuck’s chin with one hand and his cheek with the other, pressing close into clearly open-mouthed kisses, looking suspiciously like he just wrenched him away from Renjun’s neck in order to press his lips against his.

And, you know, if Donghyuck was tormenting  _ him  _ with short shorts and red lips, Renjun certainly would have been attacking Mark with kisses rather than Donghyuck out of pure  _ spite _ , but

Yeah. Yeah, he can definitely understand where he’s coming from.

It isn’t the best angle to watch from, and Renjun is sure that it isn’t the best angle for either of them to be kissing in, and but he can see Mark’s teeth sinking into Donghyuck’s lower lip and tugging in a way that gets a high-pitched whine out of him, even before he’s scrambling upward, straddling Renjun’s hips instead of laying across him, just so he can have some semblance of purchase.

The whine comes amid giggles, his eyes bright and playful and daring as he reaches down and tugs Mark back in, makes him shift awkwardly up onto his knees so he’s still shorter than him, rather than standing and being much taller.

Renjun isn’t entirely certain that Donghyuck had that awkward choice in mind when he changed positions, but he’s certain that he doesn’t care about the consequences, either way.

It’s give and take, as Renjun dislodges his hands fully so he can press his palms into the couch and push himself into a sitting position, his neck hurting from the twisting that laying down for… all of  _ that _ required. Mark’s hands take their place, holding him tight by that pretty little divot just under his ribs, twitching just slightly like he’s two seconds away from shoving them up his shirt and feeling the skin there first-hand. His fingers only settle once he has fabric and flesh in his hands, once he’s squeezing down as his lips move open and wet against Donghyuck’s.

Renjun curses under his breath. There are only a few more seconds - Donghyuck pushing back against Mark to lead those wet kisses, Donghyuck grasping at the collar of Mark’s shirt, Mark dragging his teeth over his lip again to watch how Donghyuck jolts slightly, how his eyes go glassy as another little whine leaves his lips.

And then Mark is turning his attention right to Renjun.

His eyes are predatory, dark and sharp, but they start to soften almost instantly. Donghyuck lets him go without protest, and Renjun is left squirming out from under him in deep anticipation of whatever the hell Mark wants from him. Mark’s eyes are still hungry, but they’re less aggressive than with Donghyuck, and when his hands grip Renjun’s waist to pull him down to his level, it’s with less… ferociousness.

Renjun takes a moment, sits back and shifts so his legs are over the side of the couch, spread so Mark can settle between them. Mark presses up onto his knees and it’s easier to meet him in this position than it would have been in Donghyuck’s. He leans down and settles his hands on his shoulders for leverage.

Mark sweeps him up in a kiss, warm and close and firm and unyielding but  _ soft _ . It’s chaste, and then it isn’t, lips parted and tongue brushing against the seam of Renjun’s lips, which fall open all too eagerly. The softness isn’t in the touch (though it certainly isn’t as heavy as those he was giving Donghyuck) as much as it is in the movement, the care and attention paid every time his lips shift, every moment that he spends settling his hands against his waist again. 

“Pretty,” Mark mumbles between kisses, before he pulls back enough to look at him. At them. “God, both of you are just. Beautiful. You’re the  _ worst _ , but…” He laughs, and there’s a syrupy warmth to his eyes, as he looks from where Donghyuck has splayed himself out on the couch to where Renjun is pressed close, just in front of him.

Renjun holds back a comment about how articulate he is, knowing that he can’t be much better, just now. Besides, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment with one of his quips. He doesn’t want the three of them to dissolve into bickering. Again. “What’d I do?” he asks instead, though there’s a smile tugging on his lips, slowly pulling them up into a grin. He feels the tackiness from Donghyuck’s lipstick on them, and on the skin of his neck.

Mark shakes his head at that, doesn’t dignify it with an answer. For a moment, at least. “You encouraged him. And you’re just too pretty for your own good.” He uses the fingers on his waist to jab at his side, getting an undignified little squawk out of him.

“You’re one to talk,” Renjun grumbles, reaching up to pinch at Mark’s ear and shake it. And then he pauses, his eyes dropping downward. “Hang on, there’s, um. Something I really need to do. Let me come down there with you?”

Mark’s brows raise but he doesn’t protest, letting go of him and shifting back enough for him to get up. Renjun gets onto shaky feet, has a passing thought that he really needs to stretch his legs out, and drops just in front of him, allowing his eyes to finally, finally trail over his frame without worrying about the consequences. 

He’s beautiful.

God, every bit of him is  _ beautiful _ , all hard lines and sharp edges and soft features, pretty lips that are now smeared with that same cherry red lipstick, open in a growing smile that makes his eyes crinkle. 

Renjun could spend his entire life starting at him, at either of them, and never run out of pieces to admire.

As it stands, however, his hands drop to Mark’s thighs.

“ _ God _ .” 

It’s all firm muscle, dense with just the tiniest bit of give, and the way that his skin pulls slightly, follows the tension of his fingers as they press down into it, is overwhelming. He can’t still his hands, running from the side of his knee up to the edge of his shorts and then down again, over the solid sturdiness of the front and the softer lines of the back, just…  _ feeling _ him. Feeling  _ him _ .

Something in the back of his mind tells him that he should be doing this to Donghyuck, too. But Donghyuck is a little bitch, so he’s ignoring that voice for the moment.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for hours,” he confesses, nearly breathless, all of his attention on the curves of Mark’s skin, on how tiny and delicate he himself feels next to him. 

“Hours?” Mark’s eyes are amused but edged with disbelief, as he laughs. His cheeks are flushed from attention, although Renjun doesn’t know if it’s from this or the fact that he’s been making out with the both of them for several minutes now. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Renjun lets out an indignant huff, stilling his hands in the middle of his thighs. “You were  _ busy _ . I didn’t wanna interrupt your work, unlike  _ some _ people.” Donghyuck just cackles, behind him.

Mark rolls his eyes, though his cheeks flush darker. He already spread his legs as Renjun was working over them but he spreads them a little bit wider now, enough that he can give himself more leverage as he leans in and cups his face in his hands, pulling him into another kiss.

This one is softer, slower, gentler. It’s like Donghyuck’s first, the sweet ones that always make Renjun’s knees weak and his chest tight. Mark’s arms go up, wrap around his neck, drag him in as his fingers curl into his hair. He doesn’t pull back far, this time, just enough that he can look at him, face red and grin wide and eyes full of nothing but warmth. Love.

Renjun feels gutted.

Donghyuck gets up from the couch, plops himself down behind Mark and leans in so he only has to tilt his face to steal a kiss, rather than pull him away from the other. At some point, Renjun has begun to liquify, every bone in his body going fluid and soft. Mark graces Donghyuck with one sweet, slow kiss, before turning back to Renjun.

“You’re pretty when you blush.” It’s quiet, a murmur, but his eyes betray his sincerity. Renjun wants to cry. 

“You, too,” he mumbles instead, reaching up to poke at his cheek. He pauses, then, glancing over at the coffee table. “You should get back to work.”

Mark hesitates, but hums in the positive, following his gaze. “I guess so.” He pauses, twists so he can shoot Donghyuck a grin before turning back.

“But I think I have more inspiration now.”


End file.
